There are various types of covers that are particularly difficult to remove because of the shape of the cover and its weight depending on what type of material is used in manufacturing the cover. Many covers, such as those for manholes, sewers, storage tanks and water meters are manufactured of heavy metals and difficult to remove because of the small distance between the cover and the reservoir within which the cover is placed. Many of these covers are threaded which further presents a problem when trying to unthread the cover before removing it due to the lack of space between the cover and the reservoir which the cover resides. This presents a problem upon removal in that it is difficult to manipulate and remove the cover without the use of an object or some sort of lever to unthread and pry open the cover and then physically pick it up. Without a device for removal, it is necessary for persons to use their hands thereby increasing the risk of possible injury to the hand or fingers. By way of example and not limitation, the description of the present invention will be given herein in relation to a device for prying open, lifting and removing covers such as those described above. However, those of ordinary skill in the art will be able to see that the invention may be used for a wide variety of functions and covers.
Accordingly, most tools and devices are designed for performing a specific task such as removing covers on spark plugs, tightening or loosening screws or bolts in difficult to reach places, and for general purpose uses such as gripping and manipulating various articles. Unfortunately, none of the devices or tools are designed to unthread and remove a cover of a storage tank or similar difficult to remove covers. This is a large problem in the art field.
Devices similar to the present invention found in the prior art do not have designs to accommodate the general shape and construction of covers to obtain the objective of unthreading and removing such covers. Further, the prior art devices similar to the present invention do not have inwardly turned handle ends which form a hand hold when engaged for gripping and lifting covers of varying sizes and weights. The prior art devices have not solved the problem of the necessity of the use of a person's hands in unthreading and removing the covers which increases the risk of possible injury to the hand or fingers.
One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,675 that describes tongs having crossed handles and square notches formed in the jaws for engaging a workpiece. This invention has a pair of opposed jaws which are notched so that when the jaws are closed a squared opening is formed. This invention has straight handles and is designed to enter the universal joint tang and into the squared opening of the drive plate assembly of the type comprised in Ford automobiles. The '675 patent is not designed for engaging covers and does not have inwardly turned handles that would similarly provide a hand hold when engaged for removing covers. Another example in the art field is U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,938. This patent describes a pliers type tong tool having turned handles for the removal of a spark plug cover. However, the turned ends of the handles turn outwardly rather than inwardly, and thus can not serve as a hand hold to remove and lift covers in the manner of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,365 shows a pliers type tong tool having inwardly turned handles. However, the inwardly turned ends of the handles meet in direct interference, and thus can not serve as a hand hold in the manner disclosed in the present invention. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,696 has notches formed in each jaw which form complementary portions of a hexagonal opening for engaging a workpiece. The '696 patent is not designed to lift a cover such as the present invention. Further, the '696 has straight handles that can not form a hand hold for lifting covers of any significant weight.
None of these teach nor suggest using inwardly turned handle ends to form a hand hold for removing and lifting covers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cover lifting device with inwardly turned handles to form a hand hold when removing various covers.